


Ebullience

by sardonyx164



Series: Operation Adulation (A Disastrous Upheaval Liquidates and Tortures Inconsonant Overwrought Nigel) [10]
Category: Codename: Kids Next Door
Genre: Birthdays, Fluff, Gen, Screenplay/Script Format, Take That Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:20:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24566038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sardonyx164/pseuds/sardonyx164
Summary: Nigel gets a birthday gift from Chad.(The definition of ebullience: lively, agitated, or elated; overflow)
Relationships: Nigel Uno & Chad Dickson
Series: Operation Adulation (A Disastrous Upheaval Liquidates and Tortures Inconsonant Overwrought Nigel) [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1738531
Kudos: 3
Collections: Operation Friend





	Ebullience

**Author's Note:**

> In " Warm Nurse", I established that Nigel is fond of tumbled gemstones because Chad gave these gemstones to him as a gift. He also got those gemstones shortly after Chad fed him (and shortly before Chad rubbed his back/helped him get to sleep), so Nigel associates gemstones with warm fluffy feelings (and Chad himself). In that same story, Chad mentions that certain gemstones can keep a relationship strong...which is what Nigel is hoping for right now.
> 
> ...You *probably* didn't need me to tell you all of this, though.
> 
> That's the tough part of being a writer: you struggle to find a balance between explaining everything and explaining nothing.  
> Explain everything, and the readers will feel stupid.  
> Explain nothing, and the readers will feel confused.

_[_ _Scene: the mall. Nigel is sitting on a bench and carefully observing the area]_

**Nigel:** Hmm, there doesn’t seem to be any suspicious adult or teen activity anywhere...

 **Chad:** [suddenly appearing in Nigel’s vision] Hello~

_[Nigel yelps as he nearly falls off the bench in surprise. Nigel sits back up and gives Chad an icy look]_

**Nigel:** What do you want, Chad?

 **Chad:** [innocently] Well...it’s your birthday today, isn’t it~?

 **Nigel:** [sighing out of exasperation] Yes, and?

 **Chad:** [bashfully toeing at the floor] I want to give you a _very_ special gift~

 **Nigel:**...You got me party snakes, didn’t you?

 **Chad:** [casually checking his nails] Nope.

 **Nigel:** Hair products?

 **Chad:** Still nope.

 **Nigel:** [hopefully]...You not being a big jerk?

 **Chad:** [warmly] Will you just come with me for a minute?

 **Nigel:**...Why? [suspiciously] Are you going to lead me straight into a trap?

 **Chad:** [sugary] Aw, come on, Nigie...

 **Nigel** : [crossing his arms] You sound so much like my girlfriend right now, and I’m not sure how to feel about that...

 **Chad:** [giving Nigel a puppy dog look] Please, oh, please~?

 **Nigel:** Okay, _fine!_ I’ll go with you! But I’m warning you, if this is some sort of trap, you’re _never_ going to hear the end of it! Now tell me where we’re going _this instant!_

 **Chad:** [bashfully twiddling his fingers] Oh, somewhere super cool. You’ll like it a lot, trust me.

 **Nigel:** [rolling his eyes] I kind of doubt it.

_[Cut to: a different part of the mall. Chad is humming happily as he walks alongside Nigel, who is glaring at the floor the whole time]_

**Nigel:** [muttering to himself] This is an ambush, I just know it. That would explain why I didn’t see any teenagers around lately, they’re all lying in wait for me--

 **Chad:** [excitedly] Okay, we’re here! [tapping Nigel on the shoulder and gesturing to the store] Feast your eyes on _this!_

 **Nigel:** Finally! Where did you...[he sees the store that Chad is gesturing to]...take me...?

_[Nigel’s eyes widen in amazement as he sees what’s inside the store: aisles upon aisles of tumbled gemstones, pendants, wands, and so on. Nigel slowly walks into the store as if he’s entering the gates of Heaven]_

**Nigel:** Sweet merciful Zero...

 **Chad:** [nonchalantly] Yeah, I knew you’d like it. Oh, but wait. Before you go in, I have something important to tell you.

 **Nigel:** [not looking at Chad] Yes...?

 **Chad:** [taking Nigel’s hand and giving him a twenty dollar bill] Buy whatever you want, birthday boy.

 **Nigel:** [tearing up with joy] Chad...thank you...

 **Chad:** Oh, wait, wait! I have one more thing for you! You have to turn around to get it~

_[Nigel slowly turns around..and gets a lollipop shoved into his mouth. Nigel’s joyous expression instantly vanishes and gets replaced with a disgusted one as he unwillingly tastes the blurpleberry flavor]_

**Chad:** [innocently] What? You like blurpleberry, don’t you?

_[Nigel rolls his eyes and shakes his head as he tries to take the lollipop out of his mouth. However, Chad quickly grabs Nigel’s wrists, which prompts the younger boy to narrow his eyes at the teenager]_

**Chad:** Don’t you kids need sugar to keep yourselves going? [patting Nigel’s cheek] I’m just doing you a huge favor, Nigie.

 _[Chad kisses Nigel on the scalp and walks away, but not before giving Nigel a wink._ _Nigel rolls his eyes again as he takes the lollipop out of his mouth]_

 **Nigel:** I don’t know what’s worse: the teen ambush or having to deal with _him_.

_[He raises an eyebrow as he looks at the twenty dollar bill that Chad gave him]_

**Nigel:** [smiling softly] But he _did_ give me a nice birthday gift, so...I suppose it’s worth it.

End

**Author's Note:**

> What is Chad doing at the mall, you may ask?  
> Maybe Steve's throwing a party for himself and/or someone, that's probably why there were no teens around.  
> And Chad forgot (or "forgot") to get a gift/go to the party. He's just looking around the mall to find a gift...and that's when he saw Nigel. The rest is history.
> 
> Oh, and careful, Chad. Nigel will get his revenge on you at some point...
> 
> Relevant links:  
> https://www.crystalvaults.com/crystal-encyclopedia/crystal-guide  
> https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/TakeThatKiss  
> https://www.firemountaingems.com/resources/gemstones  
> https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/WesternAnimation/StevenUniverse  
> https://www.energymuse.com/about-gemstones#2


End file.
